<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More More by chosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600067">More More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis'>chosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chanyeol &amp; Taemin Drabbels/shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Lee Taemin, Bottom Lee Taemin, Dancer Lee Taemin, EXO - Freeform, EXOL - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, I have not written smut in so long, I just wanted to write smut, M/M, Park Chanyeol Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol hasn't seen Taemin in months due to business trips, so morning sex it is. Taemin becomes a begging mess. Chanyeol, and Taemin in a different realm than from their other universe in my story Catarisis that I'm currently writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taemin &amp; Park Chanyeol, Lee Taemin/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chanyeol &amp; Taemin Drabbels/shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance... I have not written smut in years so please forgive me if it's awkward lmao &gt;.&lt; I'm working on Catharsis, but I really wanted to write a sweet but ruthless moment with these two. I hope it's enjoyed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chanyeol, what are you doing?”, Taemin mumbled against a firm bicep that currently was being used as a pillow, nudging the older a bit. “That tickles”, he chuckled as he felt the older placing kisses on his back and gently pulling flesh in between his lips biting it as he did, earning a small moan from the smaller.</p><p>“Chanyeol, please.”, he whined as he felt the older’ hands gently sliding over his hips and pressing fingers into his stomach kneading it gently while mouthing away at his neck.</p><p>Taemin began to squirm in the arms that held him tightly and close. “Chanyeol..”, he exhaled as his hands tried to pry the older’ away from his torso. Chanyeol could only smile against the smaller’ shoulder as he placed gentle kisses upon it. “Beautiful”, Chanyeol whispered into his ear before pulling it into his mouth making the smaller moan into the other's arm. “Why are you teasing me so early in the morning?”, Taemin breathed out through small moans, “I haven’t held you in while, I want to embrace you, to feel your insides engulf mine. I’ve missed your scent, your presence, and that oh so sweet voice of yours.”. Chanyeol spoke as he caressed the smaller’ face, turning him to where he was now facing him.</p><p>"I’ve missed you, Taemin.”, He spoke once more before staring at the other, smiling gently as he did. Taemin could only blink before wrapping his arms around the older’s neck and placing a soft kiss on their lips. “I’ve missed you too”, he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol nuzzled his face into the smaller’ neck, nibbling at it as he trailed light kisses down their torso. Gently taking in a bud as he played with the other with his fingers, feeling the younger’s hands trail their way up into his hair, giving him a sign that his lover was enjoying the sensation. Moving downwards, Chanyeol did not forget to make his way to the outer parts of his lover's stomach, taking in the flesh and enjoying the sounds coming from above him and the small gasps of his name while hands pulled at his hair gently, but persistently. Licking a trail down to his lover’s hips, Chanyeol moved to their plump thighs placing kisses among them trailing them further inwards. “Chanyeol”, a soft voice gasped, looking up he noticed those cheeks now tinted in the slightest red, the glassy eyes and a gaping pair of soft lips with shaking hands that were making their way to cup his face. Smiling at the smaller, he kissed the palms of the hands that held his face. “I know, I know.”, he spoke before going back down. Moving his hands to spread Taemin’s legs apart, even more, Chanyeol slid them down his legs slowly kneading away at them making the smaller below him squirm and moan gently as he did so. Lifting the smaller by his ass and waist a bit, Chanyeol pulled Taemin’s body upwards towards his face, a perfect view of a warm tinted hole that was wet welcoming his eyes. Taemin could only cover his face with his hands, doing his best to hide.</p><p>“Taemin, do not hide from me, my love.”, Chanyeol cooed before biting at his right cheek, lapping at it and pulling it into his mouth then moving to the left to do the same. Chanyeol could only smile between these actions for he was enjoying the site he was witnessing of his lover. Sticking his tongue out, he probed at Taemin’s flushed entrance earning him a flinch from the smaller, smiling, he continued this before burying his tongue into him. “Ah, Ch-Chanyeol, wait, wa-“, Taemin moaned as he tried to find something to grab, but failed, his body flinching from the actions. Chanyeol buried his face in deeper, mouthing, and kissing away at the wet hole that now seemed to beg for something more. Caught off guard for a second, Chanyeol’s eyes widen as Taemin grabbed his hand and placed his fingers into their mouth sucking in them eagerly as he did so. Chanyeol enjoyed the site, enjoyed the rosy cheeks that were coated in wet tears, the shaking body against his, and the beautiful man below him.</p><p>Taking back his hand he kissed Taemin’s inner thigh once more before slowly entering one finger into him, making the smaller gasp, and tense, with this Chanyeol, cooed at him gently and kneaded his thigh with his other hand to help him relax. “It’s been a while, hm, relax love.”, he cooed kissing his thigh gently, Taemin could only nod as he did his best to relax. Chanyeol entered a second one, causing Taemin to gasp and try to get away, but he only cooed once more kissing him softly where his lips could reach. Moving them in and out slowly for a while as he slowly began to lower Taemin down on the bed, making sure to not move him too fast to where his fingers would possibly jerk upwards or burrow deeper too much. “Chanyeol, I’m okay now, it’s okay.”, Taemin mumbled with a flush as he stared up at the giant who held deep concern in his orbs. “Are you sure? like really sure?”, he voiced seriously but with a warm smile, Taemin only nodded returning the smile.</p><p>Chanyeol nodded, before being able to remove his briefs, Taemin had already moved from where he was, and now was mouthing at the giant's visible hard-on, pulling the cloth off it, looking up at the older. Chanyeol only caressed his face before smirking, making the younger gulp, moving his thumb to jerk the younger’s mouth open.</p><p>As slow as he wanted to go, Chanyeol was growing a bit impatient, shoving his dick into his lovers’ warm mouth making the younger flinch a bit. Chanyeol could only exhale a shuttered breath, oh how he missed the sensation of his lovers’ wet mouth on him.</p><p>Taemin watched as the older tilted his head back briefly before moving his mouth and swirling his tongue to the best of his ability. Tears began to collect at the corner of his eyes as Chanyeol fucked his mouth deeply, quickly pulling out with a noticeable wet pop from his mouth. “Chanyeol, you ass.”, he whined as he rubbed his cheeks a bit before chuckling a bit, Chanyeol could only laugh with him as he mumbled a sorry and picked him up, earning him a squeak. Chanyeol leaned Taemin against the wall of their room as they stood upon their bed. “Are you sure?”, he asked again, Taemin only rolled his eyes before leaning into him and whispering into his ear “Just fuck me, I want you inside me, bury yourself deeply in me. I want you.” Burying his face into his neck as he did so and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Chanyeol placed a kiss on his shoulder, before aligning himself and slowly entering him making the younger gasp and tighten his grip around him. Chanyeol softly kissed his neck as he moved some more, slowly and steadily entering there lover. “Ah, Chanyeol, move”, Taemin breathed into the older’s neck, biting it gently before going up to their ears and pulling it in between their teeth.</p><p>“Ravish me,” Taemin gasped, Chanyeol tsked, grabbing the youngers hips, slamming into him hard, earning him a scream and a pair of hands to dig into their back and a body to press even closer into them. Moving away from the wall a bit, Chanyeol continued his ruthless impacts, making the younger in his arms moan and gasp for air, calling out his name in the process. “Chanyeol, a-ah, we’re going to fall, you stupid g-giant.”, Taemin whined as he met the older’s thrust by moving his hips down as he thrusted into him. Chanyeol only smirked before placing the younger back down on the bed and flipping him onto all fours, thrusting back into him without warning and causing Taemin to jerk forward with a moan and an arch back, “right t-there”, he moaned as he buried his face into the sheets, his hand grasping at a pillow while the other wrapped itself around the older’s wrist, “Chanyeol, ah, more, more”, he repeated as his hips moved on their own, jerking back to meet with his lovers thrusts. Chanyeol leaned forward to place kisses among Taemin’s back, making the angle even deeper causing Taemin to arch his body into the sheets, “Fuck, you’re tightening around me love.”, Chanyeol practically growled as he sank his teeth into Taemin’s shoulder. “More, I want you deeper”, Taemin gasped, his face turning to look at Chanyeol, his eyes glassed over with tears that soaked his cheeks, a smirk visible for only Chanyeol to witness. Chanyeol flustered by the expression on his beloved, pulled him up, their bodies molded as close as possible and thrusting upward, causing Taemin to throw his head back and hands to find their way into the giant's red locks. “You’re filling me up so much,” he smirked as he moved the giant's hand to his stomach, Chanyeol pressed into it causing Taemin’s eyes to widen as he choked on a sob from the pressure and the sudden thrust upward. “You look beautiful, with me inside you, do you love it that much?”, Chanyeol whispered as he ruthlessly fucked his lover. Taemin only nodded, his eyes shut tight, and his chest heaving. “Come on now, cum for me love.”, Chanyeol cooed as he slammed Taemin back down into the sheets putting his weight on him as he fucked him. “Ch-Chanyeol”, Taemin moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol enjoyed the sight of his lover shaking below him, his body being racked with waves of pleasure as he released himself onto their bedsheets with his own release inside the depths of his lover’s warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Picking up the younger, Chanyeol placed Taemin on his lap as he caressed the youngers body gently. Taemin chuckled in response as he placed kisses among the older’s face, “I love you”, he whispered as he stared into the older’s eyes and nuzzling his nose. Chanyeol smiled in return placing a warm but deep kiss among the younger’s lips, “I love you too, my silver fox”, he cooed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>